heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sullivan Bros. Carnival
= The Sullivan Bros. Carnival is the name of a traveling carnival run by Samuel Sullivan and his "family". Most of its carnies are evolved humans. = Employees Edgar Joseph Sullivan LydiaSamuel Sullivan Samuel Sullivan (Owner) Notable Visitors * Claire Bennet * Noah Bennet * Gretchen Berg * Burly guy * Emma Coolidge * Deeana * Little girl * Captain Lubbock * Mrs. Lubbock * Ando Masahashi * Rachel Mills * John Mulligan * Kimiko Nakamura * Hiro Nakamura * Peter Petrelli * Lauren Shapiro * Tracy Strauss * Mohinder Suresh About Orientation Samuel Sullivan speaks at his brother's funeral. He talks about the carnival, and how it offers sanctuary, peace and redemption for those who need it. He claims that the Carnival is a home for those who are gifted with extraordinary abilities. He goes on to say that they are all a family and that their home is the carnival. He tells his fallen brother to find his home and then uses his power to bury the grave. Later, Edgar, Lydia and Samuel discuss the carnival and its promise for redemption. Samuel admits that he left out the part about their vengeance and tells Edgar that they will exact their revenge on those who crossed the line and hunted them. Samuel also visits Arnold, who is surprised to hear that after so many years, they will finally stop running. In Tokyo, Hiro and Ando find a photo of themselves and Kimiko at the carnival fourteen years ago. Ando tells Hiro that the carnival ruined his chances of finding love with Kimiko. As Hiro reflects on a picture of that night, his time travel and teleportation abilities suddenly re-manifest and he teleports to that night at the carnival. Jump, Push, Fall Hiro Nakamura accidentally time travels back fourteen years to the carnival (he can't control his powers), specifically to the night when Ando's relationship with Kimiko was ruined. There, he encounters his past self and takes the picture he was mulling over when he accidentally teleported. He considers stopping his past self from getting his fortune told which is what led to his path to being a hero, but choses not to. Samuel approaches Hiro and talks to him about the carnival, redemption and his own abilities. He tells Hiro that he has the power to alter his past and then pushes him towards young Ando, making him get hit by a Slushy instead of Kimiko. Hiro then teleports back to the present and learns that instead of Kimiko hating because of that night at the carnival, they instead fell in love and had their first kiss on the Ferris wheel. In present time, Samuel once again meets with Lydia and Edgar. Edgar tells him that he met an empath but didn't get a chance to talk to him about joining the carnival. Samuel tells him that he has put Hiro on the righteous path and then puts some ink into Lydia and watches as other faces appear. He tells Edgar that more and more new family members will be coming. Graphic Novel:Stolen Fate Fourteen years ago, Edgar and Lydia share a drink behind a trailer. Lydia thanks Edgar for bringing her to the carnival and tells him that for the first time in a long time, she does not feel different. Edgar tells her that the carnival is a home for those with abilities. After a night of fun, Lydia and Edgar are approached by Samuel, who comments on how being in the carnival means being part of a family. Ink Lydia helps Samuel prepare for his trip outside the carnival. She worries that it will be dangerous but Samuel insists that the carnival needs a replacement for Joseph. Lydia tells him to be careful. Samuel soon meets with Peter Petrelli and tells him about his family. He tells Peter that he should visit them one day and then leaves. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 1 Edgar brings Lydia a phone and tells her that she is taking a big risk, as phones aren't allowed inside the carnival. Lydia then tells him that before she came to the carnival, she gave up her daughter. Elsewhere, Caleb welcomes Samuel back home to the carnival. Graphic Novel:Running in Circles After his family dies in a fire, Edgar runs until he finds the carnival. Acceptance Edgar and Lydia discuss the recent additions to the carnival and Edgar admits that he is uncomfortable with all the changes and he does not believe it would be happening if Joseph were alive. Samuel arrives and says that it is his decision. He pulls Lydia away and she shows him a tattoo of Noah Bennet. Samuel says that he thought Bennet was retired and that he would not be a problem for them but Lydia tells him that he may have changed his mind. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 2 Samuel approaches Edgar, who is practicing his knife throwing act. Samuel tells him that as a family, they do not keep secrets from one another. He throws a knife and hits the target dead in the center, telling Edgar that he and Lydia are free to make mistakes. Hysterical Blindness The members of the carnival are all eating breakfast together. Edgar, Lydia, Arnold, and Mrs. Comey all enjoy some waffles with their fellow carnival folk. Samuel arrives and tells them all how every morning he thanks God for having the carnival and the family. He also tells them that Joseph's empty chair will be filled, which makes most people happy. The only people who are slightly worried are Edgar and Lydia. Lydia soon approaches Samuel and tells him that he cannot make promises that he can't keep. Soon after that, Becky Taylor, who is on a mission to recruit Claire Bennet, shows herself. Later that night, Samuel finds Sylar and gets him to join the carnival. Also, when the police arrive, they are unable to see the massive carnival for reasons unknown. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 3 Lydia warns Amanda that the carnival is not safe for her. She then enlists Edgar's help in protecting Amanda. She gives him money and asks him to leave and take Amanda someplace safe. She then says that she will leave the Carnival and join them. As Edgar is leaving, he is stopped by Samuel, who finds the money and says that he is betraying the family. Samuel puts his arm around Lydia and wonders what they will do as a punishment. Tabula Rasa Samuel and Lydia talk about Sylar, and Samuel goes to talk to him. He notices that Sylar doesn't even know his own name. He decides to familiarize Sylar with the carnival, and asks Lydia to help him. Samuel then asks Edgar to deliver some tickets to Captain Lubbock; he wants Sylar to see the Captain and "unleash the sleeping lion". Meanwhile, Lydia and Sylar are flirting. Edgar gets mad at this, and confronts Sylar, but his knives are no match for Sylar's telekinesis. Samuel then gets Damian to help restore Sylar's memories. Captain Lubbock and his family have arrived, and Samuel greets him. At the same time, Sylar has finished remembering his horrific memories, and is feeling remorseful and confused. Samuel encourages him to use the gifts that God gave him, and tips him off that Lubbock is wandering in the House of Mirrors. Sylar enters the House of Mirrors, and Lubbock raises his gun at him, telling him to stand down. However, Sylar telekinetically stops Lubbock's bullet and then zaps him using electric manipulation. However, he refuses to kill Lubbock. At this point, Edgar super speeds in and slashes Lubbock to death. That night, the carnies attend Sylar's baptism. After the baptism, Sylar and Lydia continue flirting, much to Edgar's annoyance. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 4 Lydia looks at a picture of her daughter, Amanda, but quickly hides it away when Samuel approaches. Samuel is angry with Lydia and tells her to show it to him. He then grabs her arm and reveals a tattoo of Amanda hidden on Lydia's arm. Samuel then asks Lydia what secrets she has been keeping. Lydia tells Samuel of Amanda and Samuel attempts to discover if Amanda is special. Lydia denies that she is and then claims that she doesn't want to get to know Amanda as her real family is the carnival. Samuel accepts this and leaves. Lydia then drops her "tough act" and turns around. She is shocked to see Amanda standing in a doorway, having heard the conversation. Amanda smiles sadly and says "Hi mom". Graphic Novel:Amanda's Journey, Part 2 Amanda arrives at the carnival, completing her quest to find her mother. Strange Attractors Samuel and Tracy talk and then the carnival appears around them where he says it is her home. He shows them around the place. Then, he says this is where Jeremy belongs but Tracy refuses. Samuel gives Tracy a compass to find her way back and hands her over to Lydia. Sylar then says he knows Tracy but Samuel reminds him that he has someone else's memories. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 5 Lydia demands to know how Amanda tracked her down. Amanda shows Lydia the photo she sent her was g-tagged and it was easy to follow. Lydia is shocked by this and Amanda, angry, asks her mother why she is ashamed of her if she is exactly like her. Lydia tries to tell Amanda that she is not ashamed of her. She warns Amanda that it is dangerous to be at the carnival and that she is trying to protect her. Amanda wants to know what she could be protecting her from and, as her anger rises, several books burst into flames. Lydia manages to put the fire out with a sheet and when she's about to tell her daughter to calm down, Amanda disappears. Moments later, Amanda meets Caleb who is carving a piece of wood with his knife and says that she wants to stay at the carnival. Caleb says he can't sign her on because he's not in charge, but Samuel is, saying he's like a father to them at the carnival. He also adds to Amanda that she has to be worthy if she wants to join them. Then, Amanda demonstrates her abilities to Caleb who is very surprised by it. Once Upon a Time in Texas Samuel enters Lydia's trailer. Lydia asks about Arnold and Samuel says that he's on the verge of dying. Samuel comments that the family is shrinking and that the graveyard is growing. He says that they need Hiro Nakamura. She reminds him that he said Hiro is on a path, but Samuel finds that path too long. He says that they need Hiro now to fix the past but doesn't know how to convince him. Lydia says that with desperate times comes desperate measures. She then goes and opens her back for manifesting her power. The image of Charlie appears on her back and Samuel understands that Hiro is in love. Lydia points out that she is three years' dead, but Samuel sees it as an opportunity. She suddenly says that there's a lot more. Samuel touch his stick to her back and the images of Noah attached to Lauren and of Sylar attached to Charlie appear. Lydia asks Samuel how he will get back there. He says he'll ask his dying friend to help. When Lydia objects, he uses her words against her; "desperate times, desperate measures". Later, after Samuel confesses to Hiro about his true motives, Hiro grabs him and teleports them to the carnival. Samuel congratulates him for regaining control and then points out all the other carnival members surrounding them. Hiro asks them where Charlie is but no one answers. He runs to a trailer and finds Arnold, dead. Samuel explains that Arnold's body couldn't take the strain, and he had a tumor like Hiro's. He asked Arnold to trap Charlie somewhere in time, and the effort killed the old man. Hiro accuses him of being a murderer, and Samuel agrees. However, he refuses to tell Hiro where Charlie is, noting that then there wouldn't be anything to keep Hiro there. He needed Hiro to fix his past, and admits that if anyone at the carnival found out about his transgressions, all of his good work would be undone. Samuel tosses Hiro Charlie's name tag and says Hiro can only save her if he does exactly what Samuel says. Samuel says that he's made a mistake about eight weeks ago. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 6 Amanda receives a message from Lydia, "Where are you? Please". She watches Jennie Bowman exhale fire and, impressed, asks Caleb if everyone in the carnival is like her. Caleb says yes, commenting that "Samuel has made quite a family" and touches Amanda's shoulder. Edgar appears, holding a knife at Caleb's throat. He tell him to get his hands off Amanda and tells her to go back to Lydia. As Amanda goes away, Caleb released himself from Edgar and asks him what does Edgar want. Edgar tells Caleb that he want to keep Amanda away from creeps like Caleb. Caleb deduced that Amanda is Lydia's daughter and asks Edgar if Samuel knows about it. Edgar says no and he hopes that it stays that way. Caleb tells Edgar that Amanda wants to meet Samuel and that he was going to introduced Amanda to him. Now, she's going to do that on her own. Edgar follows Amanda to Lydia's trailer. She knocks on the door, and Samuel opens, greeting her. Graphic Novel:Smoke & Mirrors Edgar grabs Caleb from behind and tells Amanda to go back to her mother. Amanda listens to Edgar and leaves but refuses to return to Lydia; instead, she travels around the carnival. Amanda sees Jennie and Gail Bowman practicing their fire breathing act and Amanda mentally notes that she wants to be "adopted" by them. Chris Bowman then argues with Gail about Samuel and claims that they are being blackmailed. Gail argues back at Chris, asking if he remembers why they are being blackmailed. Amanda continues her journey and finds "Little Miss Goldenrod" in her tent. Amanda makes another note to herself on her desire to be friends with Goldenrod. Amanda then comes across a memorial for Arnold and comments on his importance. Before finally returning to her mother, Amanda comments on her last "mission" and knocks on Samuel's door. Samuel opens it and states that she must be Amanda. Shadowboxing Samuel and Lydia talk about the Claire Bennet recruitment, as Samuel is heading out. Lydia believes it to be a lost cause, while Samuel thinks that the time is right to approach her. Meanwhile, Sylar has woken up in Nathan's form, and flies off. That night, Samuel and Becky talk about the day's events, and Samuel promises her revenge. Lydia walks in and worriedly says that Sylar is gone. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 7 Lydia and Edgar are talking about Amanda and they say that she deserves a better life, while Edgar plays with his knives. Edgar says that they will get her home, but Lydia says that Samuel is keeping her at the carnival because she just wants to fit in. They plan to take her from him. Elsewhere in the carnival, Samuel is telling Amanda that the family is supportive and a place where she doesn't have to be ashamed by her ability. Amanda says that her mother doesn't think that the carnival is a safe place for her, but Amanda likes it there because she feels safe. Samuel says that the family is safe and Amanda offers to show him her ability. Samuel lifts a basket of stuffed animals on top of a table and Amanda lights it on fire. Carnival members, including Lydia and Edgar, gather around and see the fire burning and Samuel feels accomplished. Graphic Novel:The Painted Lady Lydia tells her life story, and includes a part about how she had met Joseph Sullivan. Joseph had welcomed her into the carnival, and there she had stayed. Brother's Keeper Samuel does some recycling while Hiro contemplates his situation. Samuel orders Hiro to go back in time, eight weeks ago, to retrieve a certain film from Dr. Suresh. Hiro struggles to time travel, but eventually succeeds. Eight weeks ago, Mohinder visits the carnival, and is greeted by Joseph. Mohinder says that Joseph's brother, Samuel, has some sort of untapped potential, and Joseph acknowledges it, telling Mohinder that Samuel must never find out. He orders Mohinder to leave and to burn the film. However, Samuel has been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 8 Samuel officially inducts Amanda into the carnival. As he does this, Lydia and Edgar watch with worried looks. Later, Lydia and Edgar try to convince Samuel that the carnival isn't safe for Amanda. Lydia says that Amanda deserves a normal life, but Samuel retorts that it should be Amanda's decision. Lydia says that she's making the decision for Amanda, since she's her mother. However, Amanda appears from behind and says that Lydia has no right to say such a thing, since she hasn't been much of a mother to her. Conversely, Samuel has been more of a parent figure since Amanda arrived. Amanda flatly states that she is going to stay at the carnival. Thanksgiving Samuel is in his trailer watching Chandra's tape, when Hiro bangs on his door, demanding to know where Charlie is. Later, Hiro sets the table for Thanksgiving. Samuel addresses the carnival and says that it will be a Thanksgiving to remember. He notices that Lydia isn't there. Edgar claims he doesn't know where she is, but Lydia's daughter Amanda says that she went to find Hiro. Samuel finishes his toast. Samuel serves dessert and says that they've all worked to bring their shared destiny together. He tells them they should be particularly thankful because the future is there, and it will be greater than Joseph can imagine. However, he can't say anything further while there's a traitor in their midst. He tells the carnival members that the person who killed his brother is sitting at the table. Edgar and Samuel then get into an argument, with Hiro intervening before anyone can get hurt. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 9 Lydia receives a text from Edgar, telling her he is sorry he had to go, and to keep fighting. She then goes to see Amanda. Amanda says that she is sorry about Edgar and Lydia says that it is okay because Edgar is too fast for Samuel. Amanda asks why he would run away like that and Lydia says that it is complicated. She says that she will explain it later, but right now she needs to get Amanda out of there. Samuel appears and asks Amanda to excuse herself, and let him talk to Lydia alone. When Amanda has left, Caleb walks over to her and grabs her arm. She asks what he is doing and he says that Samuel told him to keep an eye on her. Amanda demands to know what is going on back there, but Caleb says that Samuel is teaching Lydia a lesson because she betrayed them. She tries to escape but Caleb shoves her into a trailer. Back in Lydia's trailer, Samuel is rubbing his hands on her cheek. Lydia says that Amanda is just a child and Samuel says that she is safe there. Samuel says that there is so much they can teach her. They hear a scorching noise and they hurry outside. Along with other members of the carnival, they see Caleb's body shriveled up into ashes. Amanda looks up at Lydia with a worried look on her face. The Fifth Stage Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 10 Amanda expresses deep regret and disgust with herself because of what she did to Caleb. Lydia gets a text message from Edgar, telling her that he is coming soon to pick both of them up. Lydia meets with Samuel to discuss Amanda's issues, and Samuel takes her to see Amanda's act. After the Bowmans' do their routine, Amanda walks on stage in a similar outfit and uses her ability to create two pillars of fire simultaneously, amazing the crowd before her. Graphic Novel:Bloodlines, Part 1 Graphic Novel:Bloodlines, Part 2 Graphic Novel:Starting Over Upon This Rock Let It Bleed Graphic Novel:The Trip, Part 1 At the carnival, Samuel watches as Damian affects Hiro's memories. However, Hiro suddenly disappears, leaving Samuel shocked. Close to You Pass/Fail The Art of Deception The Wall Brave New World Graphic Novel:From the Files of Primatech, Part 5 In 1988, an old poster advertising Sullivan Bros. Carnival can be seen on the Berlin Wall. Heroes Evolutions Virtual Tour A virtual tour of the Sullivan Bros. Carnival is available at NBC.com (sponsored by Sprint) as part of the Heroes Evolutions experience, in particular as part of the "The Time Is Now" story arc. Several interactive games are shown, though none are currently available: * On September 28, 2009, the "Milk Can Toss" game was released. Players are shown a compass with a circle moving east to west which represents the ball's aim. After clicking to set the aim, a circle moves north and south to represent the ball's strength. Clicking when the circles are exactly in the middle of the compass usually causes the ball to knock over all four milk cans. If all four milk cans are knocked over, the player is given another ball. The game continues until the player knocks over less than four of the milk cans. ** A Sprint Palm Prē is displayed. Clicking on it shows the message "There are things hidden about the carnival. Bo LoFontaine is hiding something about neworleans." The name of the city is the password to find out about Bo's past in the Faction Zero chapter Step Right Up. * On October 19, 2009, the "Fish Bowl Toss" game was released. Players click on a ping pong ball, and drag to aim the ball into a series of fish bowls. When the ball is released, it is shot towards the bowls. If it goes in a bowl with a fish in it, the player receives a point. Play is timed for one minute. The highest score possible is 24, meaning that the player got the ping pong ball in all 24 bowls. ** A Sprint Palm Prē is displayed on the counter of the fish bowl game. Clicking on it shows the message "Lydia: 860-967-3180". Lydia's phone number is the password to continue part of the story for the Faction Zero chapter Assignments. * On November 2, 2009, the "Test Your Strength--Hit the Bell" game was released. Players are to click on a large hammer, and are shown a colored bar. Players click first to set the strength of their swing (aiming to get the marker as far as possible to the right side of the bar), and then click next to set their accuracy (aiming to get the marker as close as possible to the white stripe on the left side of the bar). If the player aims correctly, they will hit the bell and receive a point. Play continues until the player misses the bell. ** A Sprint Palm Prē is displayed on a chair by the game. Clicking on it plays a voice message from "The Watcher", letting players know that the Davis brothers are not really twins. The Watcher says that Evan and Josh have been leaving campus, and he exhorts players to follow the Davises. * Behind the "Test Your Strength" game is a dinner table, set up near carnival trailers. Faction Zero In chapter 5 of Faction Zero, Rachel watches Gail, Chris, Jennie, Sabine, Callum, and others outside their trailers at the carnival. The fire breathing family are doing what they do best. Slow Burn In chapter 1 of Slow Burn, Gail, Chris, and Jennie all start to assimilate into their new lives at the carnival. Gail becomes friends with Lydia, who tells her that helping the carnival will probably help her family. Jennie becomes popular amongst the other kids in the carnival. Chris does not trust the other members of the carnival and speaks with several other members. The other members insist that the carnival offers salvation from the outside world and that their lives have never been better. In chapter 2 of Slow Burn, Jennie overhears her parents arguing about the carnival. She is fearful that she will have to leave the carnival, which she loves being a part of. Jennie wanders around the carnival, coming across her friends, Lydia and a new friend. Deeana doesn't believe that the carnival is anything special and just assumes that Jennie's fire breathing technique is just a trick. Jennie also meets The Watcher, who informs her parents that he has been watching them the moment they stepped foot inside the carnival. In chapter 3 of Slow Burn, Chris and Gail search the carnival for the mysterious Watcher. Gail searches the side show tents and finds The Watcher, who tells her that the carnival is a dangerous place full of secrets. Chris speaks with Bo LoFontaine, who tells him that he knows every carny and that he has never met anyone matching the Watcher's description. Later, The Watcher forces both Chris and Gail to spy on Samuel. They are caught by Caleb. In chapter 4 of Slow Burn, In chapter 5 of Slow Burn, In chapter 6 of Slow Burn, In chapter 7 of Slow Burn, In chapter 8 of Slow Burn, In chapter 9 of Slow Burn, In chapter 10 of Slow Burn, The Puppet Master In chapter 1 of The Puppet Master, Lauren Shapiro shows "Jason Tyminski" a flyer for the carnival, commenting on how she knows how much he loves puppets. She offers him a third date at the carnival. In chapter 2 of The Puppet Master, Lauren and Jason visit the carnival. Jason is mad at being conned by a game operator, and is freaked out when Lydia correctly tells that he has an ability. Samuel offers to have a talk with Jason. Samuel and Bo then explain to Jason that the carnival is a place where evolved humans can be free and open about their powers. In chapter 3 of The Puppet Master, In chapter 4 of The Puppet Master, Purpose In chapter 2 of Purpose, In chapter 3 of Purpose, Notes * The carnival seems to have moved several times. In Hysterical Blindness, Sylar happened upon the carnival in a field in Baltimore, but the carnival was not there when Captain Lubbock and his men came to the same field moments later. In Strange Attractors, Samuel and Tracy were in Cainan at one moment, and at the carnival the next. In The Wall and Brave New World, the entire carnival (save for the trailer in which Noah and Claire were trapped) was moved instantly from an unknown location to Central Park. It remains a mystery how these moves were accomplished. Trivia * A sign in the room where Lydia gets her tattoos says "Repair: Zipper Hydrolics 11/13/09; Wheel 11/14/09". * The banners seen throughout the carnival were actually designed by storyboard artist Cesar Lemus. For a few early sketches (of Amanda and Lydia), see here. Gallery Image:FerrisWheel.jpg|Welcome to the Sullivan Bros. Carnival. (Orientation) Image:Carnival-Tokyo1995.jpg|The carnival is in Tokyo. (Graphic novel:Stolen Fate) Image:Facebook - Samuel, the barker.jpg|Carnival founders the "Enchanting Samuel" Sullivan and... Image:Mohinder meets Joseph at the Ticket Booth.jpg|...brother Joseph Sullivan have invited hundreds to purchase a ticket, and visit the many attractions. (Brother's Keeper) Image:Carnival Layout.jpg|John Mulligan drew this map of the carnival for Noah and Lauren. (Purpose) Image:Carnvial member admire Samuel.JPG|Samuel gives a speech for all of his carnies. Image:Sullivan Brothers Carnival Poster.jpg|A poster hangs in Berlin, Germany in 1988. Carnies Carnival Rides Image:Carnival 4x06 Ferris Wheel.jpg|Enjoy the thrills of a Ferris wheel... (Orientation) Image:Carnival 4x06 RockoPlane.jpg|...a RockoPlane ride.... (Strange Attractors) Image:AirplaneRide.jpg|...or an airplane ride. (Brave New World) Carnival Gaming Booths Image:Carnival 4x01 RollaBall Booth.jpg|Try your luck at gaming with a RollaBall booth... (Orientation) Image:FishBowl Toss.jpg|...a fishbowl toss booth... (Slow Burn) Image:Carnival 4x11 Ball Toss Booth.jpg|...a ball-toss booth... (The Fifth Stage) Image:Carnival Dart Throw Exhibit.jpg|...a dart throw booth... Image:Carnival Puncha Punk Booth.jpg|...or a PunchaPunk booth. (Upon This Rock) Carnival Concessions Image:Carnival 4x06 Slushy Booth.jpg‎|Enjoy tasty concessions at a Slushy stand... (Strange Attractors) Image:Carnival 4x11 Popcorn Stand.jpg‎|...a popcorn stand... (The Fifth Stage) Image:Spaghetti and Meatballs Stand.jpg|...or a spaghetti and meatball stand. (Close to You) Carnival Exhibits Image:Fortuneteller.jpg|Witness unique exhibits with a fortune teller booth... (Orientation) Image:Powers Bo music.jpg|...a multi-musician man... (Slow Burn) Image:Knife Throwing.jpg|...knife throwing... (Slow Burn, Part 2) Image:Electric manipulation in Tabula Rasa (3).JPG|...a house of mirrors... (Tabula Rasa) Image:Fire Breathing in Strange Attractors.JPG|...fire breathing... (Strange Attractors) Image:4 armed carny's tattoo.jpg|...a four-armed man... (Smoke & Mirrors) Image:Carnival Tattoo Girl Exhibit.jpg|...a tattooed lady exhibit... Image:Carnival Replicating Man Exhibit.jpg|...a replicating man exhibit... Image:Carnival Juggling Exhibit.jpg|...a juggling exhibit... Image:Carnival Puppet Master Exhibit.jpg|...a puppet master exhibit... Image:Psychic sign.jpg|...a psychic booth... Image:Carnival Midget Exhibit.jpg|...a little people exhibit... (Upon This Rock) Image:Illusionist.jpg|...or an illusionist. (Brave New World) Category:Named Groups